


We'll wade through hours of cold

by mistyegg



Series: Promise (or, megabond go to alola) [9]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Drabble, Drabble Collection, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Shrinking, how on earth do i even tag this, not angst but like angst for maybe 0.5 seconds, rated teen and up for ONE swear word, that's a tag? - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-14 12:20:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28670658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mistyegg/pseuds/mistyegg
Summary: Based on s21e39: “Dummy, You Shrunk the Kids!” Going on a shrunken adventure with Lillie and Sophocles is all fun and games until he realises that maybe this isn’t an easy fix like he hoped.
Relationships: Alan | Alain/Satoshi | Ash Ketchum
Series: Promise (or, megabond go to alola) [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2016496
Comments: 12
Kudos: 38





	We'll wade through hours of cold

**Author's Note:**

> hello!! i'm not (completely) dead!! i'm so sorry for the long wait: christmas happened and then new years and now i'm having relationship problems and honestly it's not even been two weeks how is 2021 already a shitshow... i'm back to kick off the series again!! i hope you enjoy my return to my favourite boys <3

It’s when Sophocles is freaking out for a second time that Ash considers what mess they’re in; sure, they’re tiny and the prospect of _staying_ tiny is understandable freaking his blond friend out, but imagine the amount of fun they could have! Lillie seems to agree, and it’s as they’re floating on the Comfey and looking over Hau’oli City that Ash realises-

“Hey Lillie…”  
  
“Yes Ash?”   
  
“What am I going to tell Alain?”   
  
Her face falls, almost looking in shock at the question, “O-Oh, I hadn’t thought of that, really… I just assumed that Faba would be able to fix his machine and bring us back to normal size.”   
  
“I thought so, too,” He hums, nearly frowning at the thought of the shifty scientist; he may have redeemed himself, but Ash couldn’t completely forgive him for what happened with Lusamine. “But… what if he can’t-”   
  
“Don’t think like that, Ash!” She yelled, her voice coming out squeaky, but it was obviously he had scared her. “I really hope we’re not stuck like this forever…”   
  
The entire sequence of finding Sophocles at Anita’s market stall, and running from this stupid, persistant, big-headed cat that seems so intent on eating them. Ash has never been so glad to see Mallow and her Tsareena, who in typical fashion, kicks absolutely ass and saves the trio from being Persian’s afternoon snack. Reuniting with his trusted partner and cheering for joy at actually seeing Pikachu again fills his heart, but then he’s covered in snot, and then he’s suddenly big again.

Lillie laugh almost sounds desperate, “Oh my Arceus, we’re back-”  
  
Sophocles picks up Togedemaru for a proper hug and almost looks like he’s breaking down in actual tears, nuzzling cheeks with his Pokemon partner quietly, and Ash meets eyes with Pikachu.

He smiles, “I was getting worried there.”  
  
Lillie smiles, “At least you won’t have to tell Alain now! I imagine it’d be weird to kiss like that-”   
  
“Oh my god, Lillie-!”   
  
Of course, everything was okay.

Extra (later):  
  
“You were _shrunk?!”_ _  
_ _  
_ Ash winces at the tone in his boyfriend’s voice, watching Lycanroc and Pikachu sweatdrop at the screen. Alain wipes a hand down his face, covering his eyes for a seconds before slowly shaking his head, “I swear one day, I will lose it from all the shit you get into.”

Ash grins hopefully, teeth shining; an award winning smile that always sets Alain’s face alight, “At least I keep your life interesting?”  
  
The comment barks a laugh out of the Kalosian.

**Author's Note:**

> this one was kinda hard to write??? when i was watch sm i had notes for every chapter i wanted to write for and all it says it "angst" like thanks past me very helpful... angst is kinda hard to write in drabbles like this, especially when it's about pokemon so i tried to keep it lighthearted


End file.
